Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
|released = November 10, 2009 |genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, online multiplayer, two-person co-op |ratings = |platforms = PC, Xbox 360, Playstation 3 |media = DVD-ROM, Blu-Ray Disc |requirements = |input = Gamepad, keyboard and mouse }} ::For spoiler-free Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer information, see Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, previously known as Modern Warfare 2 and referred to during early development as Call of Duty 6, is the sequel to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It is currently under development by Infinity Ward, and is set to be released on November 10, 2009, one day before Veteran's Day. It was officially announced by Activision Blizzard on March 26, 2009,Activision-Blizzard Official Press Release: Modern Warfare 2 Coming November 10, 2009 after being prematurely revealed on December 8, 2008.Activision: CoD Modern Warfare 2 Reports "Speculative" Gameplay The new Spec-Ops mode will take the place of co-op campaign but will feature a whole new set of missions and objectives. It allows 2 players to play on splitscreen or online. NPCs will carry customized weaponry. A number of combinations were seen in the '09 E3 Demo, including AK-47s with ACOG Scope and FAMAS with Red Dot Sight. In addition, a different melee stance will be introduced, which involves holding a pistol with the combat knife out, supposedly allowing for faster knife attacks. Also, throwing knives will be usable in multiplayer in place of grenades. It is currently unknown as to whether or not they will be usable in singleplayer. Hostage situations will play a role in the game, but it is unknown as to whether these situations will be part of gameplay or cutscenes. Objective way-points will now be marked on the screen in singleplayer, along with distance from the way-point in meters. Multiplayer Modes *Free-For-All *Capture The Flag *Team Deathmatch *Search and Destroy *Domination *Demolition *Headquarters Pro *Ground War *3rd Person Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Search and Destroy *3rd Person Hardcore Team Deathmatch Factions * Task Force 141 * US Army Rangers * Ultranationalists/Spetznaz * Brazilian Militia * OpFor * Loyalists/Federal Security Service * Navy SEALs * CIA (Central Intelligence Agency) * S.A.S. * Shadow Company Locations *Rio De Janiero, Brazil *Washington D.C. *Afghanistan *Virginia *Siberia, Russia *Zakhaev International Airport, Moscow *Space Special Ops A new Special Ops mode will include two-player cooperative play. Special Ops mode will include several fast-paced action missions similar to Mile High Club which will be more difficult than normal campaign missions and will not be related to the main storyline. It will supposedly pick out certain parts of the single player campaign that "work well with co-op". Missions are unlocked by earning stars, which are acquired by playing levels at certain difficulties. Regular difficulty earns one star, hardened earns two, and veteran earns three. Missions will be divided by groups, called Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo, the last said to be the hardest. Within the groups there are types of missions such as "Breach and Clear" and "Elimination". There will even be special enemy types, such as those using riot shields, or even Special Ops exclusive "Juggernauts" wearing heavy armor. Special Ops Levels All descriptions of these levels are taken from the in-game descriptions of the levels. Alpha Predator Drones, favela gangs, sniper rifles and stealth. These Ops are short and sweet. The Pit Clear all of the enemy targets as fast as possible. Shooting civilians will prevent you from getting 3 stars. Est. Opposition: None Classification: Assault Est. Completion Time: 1:00.00 Sniper Fi Use sniper rifles, claymores and Predator Drones to hold off waves of enemies. Est. Opposition: Light Classification: Wave Defense Est. Completion Time: 4:00.00 O Cristo Redentor Hunt down and eliminate the Favela gang. Minimize civilian casualties. Est. Opposition: Light Classification: Elimination Est. Completion Time: 2:30.00 Evasion Use silenced sniper rifles and cunning to slip past the enemy patrols. Est. Opposition: Light Classification: Stealth Est. Completion Time: 3:00.00 Suspension Push through the invading forces on the bridge to reach the safe zone. Est. Opposition: Medium Classification: Assault Est. Completion Time: 3:30.00 Bravo AC-130 gunships, snowmobile races, and Vulcan miniguns with explosive ammo. Something for everyone. Earn 4 stars to unlock. Charlie Time trials, explosive breaches, boneyards and enemies in Ghillie Suits. Things are getting a bit tougher. Earn 8 stars to unlock. Delta Blizzards, airports, estates and bridges. Five challenging Ops. Earn 20 stars to unlock. Echo An oil rig and a favela full of Juggernauts. These Ops are fast and brutal. Earn 40 stars to unlock. Currently Uncategorized Missions * Breach & Clear * Hidden * Body Count * Acceptable Losses * Bomb Squad * Estate Takedown * Time Trial * Snatch and Grab * Terminal * Wreckage * Overwatch * Big Brother * Race * Homeland Security * Wardrivin Story Characters *'Task Force 141' ** Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson is a playable character and member of Task Force 141. ** Captain "Soap" MacTavish (the main playable character from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) is the commanding officer of Task Force 141. He is Scottish, has a mohawk, and a model of his head will be sold with the Prestige Edition. ** Ghost is a member Task Force 141 and the main character in the Modern Warfare 2: Ghost six part comic series. He is English, wears sunglasses and a skull balaclava. The skull balaclava is a tribute to his friend Lieutenant Riley, who he describes as "the baddest motherfucker in the world." ** Meat is an American character briefly seen and heard in the Rio De Janiero video. At about 0:45 in the video you can hear one of your squadmates say "Meat, get these civvies out of here", at which point Meat begins yelling at them in Portuguese. Very little else is known about him. When he says "Roger that" it seems his accent is American. He may be the man who wears a cap. ** Royce is an American character seen in the Rio de Janiero video. Not much is known about him at the moment, but he is probably a member of Task Force 141. Judging by his accent, he is American. ** [[Price (Modern Warfare)|'Captain Price']]; (Soap's commanding officer from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) will return. He is an English and still has his boonie hat and long moustache. He was seen in the Infamy trailer ducking in a boat with the player both shooting with a Mini-Uzi and driving. It has been confirmed on Billy Murray's website.http://www.billyamurray.com/ ** Rockert is a character seen in the mission The Hornet's Nest. ** Doc is a character seen in the mission The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday . ** Nikolai (a Loyalist that was rescued by Captain Price and his squad in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) will return in the mission The Hornet's Nest and most likely in other missions too *'US Army Rangers' ** Shepherd 'is the commander of the US forces. ** 'James Ramirez is the player character in the U.S.-based Ranger missions. ** Foley is a Sergeant in the US Army Rangers, who trains Joseph Allen for S.S.D.D., and commands him in Team Player. He later leads the Rangers in the defense of Virginia, and Washington D.C. He is voiced by Keith David. ** Joseph Allen 'is the Private you control in S.S.D.D., Team Player, and No Russian. ** 'Dunn 'is a Corporal in the US Army Rangers, who trains the player through The Pit. *'CIA ** Alexei Borodin *[[Ultranationalists |'Ultranationalists ']] ** Vladimir Makarov is the new leader of the Ultranationalists and the secondary villain of the game, following in the footsteps of Imran Zakhaev. He is seen wearing a black suit during the Ultranationalist attack on a Russian airport. ** Major Petrov is the airfield commander in the level Cliffhanger, and was probably killed when Roach and Soap eliminated all of the enemies at the hangar, unless he was speaking from another location. ** Viktor is one of the terrorists in the airport, in No Russian. ** Anatoly is also another terrorist in No Russian. ** Lev is yet another terrorist in No Russian. *'Brazilian Militia' ** Rojas is an arms dealer located in Rio De Janiero. He wears a brown T shirt and 3 quarter pants. He is seen in the Worldwide Revealer trailer. ** Faust is a character who is an associate of Rojas seen in the Rio De Janiero level. He is shot in the leg by Roach, and subsequently tortured for information by Soap and Ghost. Plot Five years after the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Russia is in political turmoil once again. Vladimir Makarov, a brutal leader and former associate of Imran Zakhaev, has set in motion a series of events that will threaten global security. After a series of vicious terrorist attacks, the situation is deemed dangerous enough for Task Force 141, led by Captain Soap MacTavish, to be deployed to Russia and Kazakhstan. There, the force must fight its way through near white-out conditions to infiltrate a secret military base hidden in the mountains. After detonating a large volume of explosives, the team loses the pursuit on snowmobiles. Task Force 141 is later deployed to Rio De Janeiro to capture an arms dealer linked to the plot by ballistics data (who is shot in the leg by Roach and left with Soap and another TF141 member, probably for interrogation), eventually being led to the barren lands of Afghanistan. But the intel Task Force 141 is receiving is likely inaccurate, as even they do not understand the danger of Makarov's sinister plot. Recent trailers reveal Makarov musing that the United States needs to know what it has perpetrated by an attack on its own soil, and shows a war-torn Washington, D.C. Campaign missions *'S.S.D.D.' - Receive training and participate in a mission with a U.S. Army Ranger. *'Team Player' - Save a US Army Ranger. *'Cliffhanger' - As Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson, infiltrate a Russian mountain base with Capt. MacTavish. *'No Russian' - Assault a Russian airport with Vladimir Makarov as an undercover CIA agent. *'Takedown' - Engage in a running fire-fight throughout Rio de Janeiro to capture an arms dealer named Rojas. *'Wolverines!' - Locate and protect codename Raptor during the beginning of the invasion. *'The Hornet's Nest' - Escape the Favela. *'Exodus' - Assist in the evacuation of civilians. *'The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday' - Infiltrate an oilrig, rescue hostages and make an entrance to the Gulag. *'The Gulag' - Assault a Russian Gulag and rescue Prisoner #627. *'Contingency' - Help Captain Price reach the Russian submarine. *'Of Their Own Accord' - Protect the evacuation site at the Washington Monument. *'Second Sun'- Get to the Whisky Hotel. *'Whiskey Hotel' - Retake the Whisky Hotel. *'Loose Ends' - Find and kill Makarov at his safehouse on the Georgian Russian border. *'The Enemy Of My Enemy' - Escape the trap in the boneyard with Captain Price and Nikolai. *'Just Like Old Times' - Search the Afghan cave network for General Shepherd. *'Endgame' - Chase and kill Shepherd through the rivers with Price. Title Due to the commercial success of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Infinity Ward thought that the modern setting had entered unto a "world of its own," they then dropped the prefix from the title.Modern Warfare 2 not to be "Call of Duty" branded Activision was reportedly getting "bored" with the series, and so ran with the idea. It was later found from surveys that there was a 40% drop in brand awareness after the removal of the "Call of Duty" prefix. At E3 2009 the customer intent to buy the game had dropped significantly because of the title change. It is speculated that Activision chose to bring the Call of Duty prefix back in response to these surveys in order to prevent confusion with consumers. Weapon list 's creative strategist) showing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's semi-final box art.]] This is a list of all weapons that have been identified in official media for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Be warned. There are many videos and websites talking about the weapons of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Most of them are based on inaccurate guessing and incorrect examination. Only in-game footage, in-game pictures, or text from a reliable source such as fourzerotwo or OXM is accepted as proof. Primary weapons Assault Rifles * Start - FAMAS * Lv. 4 - M4A1 Carbine * Lv. 8 - SCAR-H * Lv. 20 - TAR-21 * Lv. 28 - FAL * Lv. 40 - M16A4 * Lv. 48 - ACR * Lv. 60 - F2000 * Lv. 70 - AK-47 * Campaign Only - M14 EBR * Campaign Only - G3 Submachine Guns * Start - UMP .45 * Lv. 4 - MP5k * Lv. 12 - Vector * Lv. 24 - P90 * Lv. 44 - Mini Uzi Light Machine Guns * Start - L86 LSW * Lv. 4 - RPD * Lv. 16 - MG4 * Lv. 32 - AUG HBAR * Lv. 52 - M240 Sniper Rifles * Start - CheyTac Intervention * Lv. 4 - Barrett .50 Cal (AKA M82) * Lv. 36 - WA2000 * Lv. 56 - M21 EBR * Campaign Only - Dragunov Riot Shield The Riot Shield occupies the primary weapon slot. The player cannot shoot or use another weapon while holding the shield, but can melee with it. The shield can be swapped for the player's secondary weapon at any time, when it is then carried on the player's back and provides a moderate level of protection from behind. When held, the shield protects the player from weapons fire from the front, but will become riddled with bullet impacts and make visibility very difficult. The shields will never break and cannot be shot through by any guns, but they do not protect the user from explosive damage. Also, flashbangs make the player lower their shield. Secondary weapons Machine Pistols * Start - PP-2000 * Lv. 22 - Glock 18 * Lv. 38 - M93 Raffica * Lv. 58 - TMP Shotguns * Start - SPAS-12 * Lv. 12 - AA-12 * Lv. 34 - Striker * Lv. 42 - Ranger * Lv. 54 - M1014 * Lv. 67 - Winchester 1887 * Campaign Only - W1200 Handguns * Start - USP .45 * Lv. 26 - .44 Magnum aka Colt Anaconda * Lv. 46 - M9 * Lv. 62 - Desert Eagle * Campaign Only - M1911 Launchers * Start - AT4-HS * Lv. 14 - Thumper x2 aka M79 grenade launcher * Lv. 30 - Stinger * Lv. 50 - Javelin * Lv. 65 - RPG-7 X2 Miscellaneous *Mounted Minigun Other items Equipment * Start - Frag Grenade * Start - Semtex * Lv. 7 - Throwing Knife * Lv. 11 - Tactical Insertion * Lv. 19 - Blast Shield * Lv. 31 - Claymores * Lv. 43 - C4 Special Grenade *Flashbang x2 *Smoke grenade x1 *Stun grenade x2 Miscellaneous *Knife *Ice Picks - Campaign Only Attachments * Red Dot Sight * EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight * MARS Sight * ACOG Sight (and various telescopic sights that are specific to certain guns) * Thermal Scope * Suppressor * Grenade Launcher * Heartbeat Sensor * Shotgun * Extended Magazine * Full Metal Jacket ammunition (replacement for Deep Impact) * Sniper Scope (will not take up an attachment slot, just like in Call of Duty 4) * Akimbo * Rapid Fire (replacement for Double Tap) * Foregrip * Tactical Knife Camouflage *Desert *Arctic *Woodland *Digital *Urban *Blue Tiger *Red Tiger *Fall Perks Players can choose one perk from each of the three main tiers as well as three Kill Streak perks and one Death Streak perk for a single class loadout. Pro perks are upgraded versions of existing perks that are unlocked via long term use of the original version. All perks will have Pro versions. Pro perks include the benefits of the original version while adding new benefits. For example, Stopping Power Pro is unlocked after 1000 kills while using Stopping Power, and allows the player to inflict greater damage against enemy Kill Streak vehicles in addition to the normal ability to inflict greater damage against enemy players. Perk 1 * Start - Marathon: Unlimited sprint **'Marathon Pro': Climb obstacles faster * Start - Sleight of Hand: Faster reloading **'Sleight of Hand Pro': Faster Aiming * Lv. 13 - Scavenger: Resupply from Dead Enemies **'Scavenger Pro': Extra mags. (Replacement for Bandolier) * Lv. 21 - Bling: Two primary weapon attachments **'Bling Pro': Two secondary weapon attachments * Lv. 45 - One Man Army: Swap classes at any time; switch takes 5 seconds and replaces secondary weapon **'One Man Army Pro': Swap classes faster Perk 2 * Start - Stopping Power: Increased bullet damage **'Stopping Power Pro': Extra damage vs. enemy vehicles (helicopters, AC-130s, etc.) * Start - Lightweight: Move faster **'Lightweight Pro': Quick aim after sprinting * Lv. 9 - Hardline: Kill Streaks require one less kill **'Hardline Pro': Death Streaks require one less death * Lv. 25 - Cold-Blooded: Undetectable by UAVs, air support, sentries and thermal **'Cold-Blooded Pro': No red crosshair or name when targeted * Lv. 33 - Danger Close: Increased explosive weapons damage **'Danger Close Pro': Extra air support damage Perk 3 * Start - Commando: Increased melee distance **'Commando Pro': No Fall damage * Start - Steady Aim: Increased hip-fire accuracy **'Steady Aim Pro': Longer hold breath duration (Replacement for Iron Lungs) * Lv. 17 - Scrambler: Jams enemy radar near you **'Scrambler Pro': Delay enemy claymore explosions * Lv. 28 - Ninja: Invisible to Heartbeat Sensor **'Ninja Pro': Your footsteps are silent (replacement for Dead Silence) * Lv. 37 - SitRep: Detect enemy explosives and Tactical Insertions (replacement for Bomb Squad) **'SitRep Pro': Louder enemy footsteps * Lv. 41 - Last Stand: Pull out your pistol before dying **'Last Stand Pro': Use equipment in Last Stand Death Streak Perks New Death Streak Perks are the opposite of Kill Streaks: these give the player certain rewards for being killed a certain amount of times in a row without getting a kill. Once the Death Streak activates, it remains active until the user gets a kill, no matter how many times the user dies until they get that kill. Only one can be equipped to a class. Unlike other Perks, Death Streak Perks do not have Pro versions. * Start - 4 deaths - Copycat: Copy the loadout(Weapons, Perks, and Attachments) of the enemy that killed you last. * Lv. 6 - 3 deaths - Painkiller: Double health for ten seconds after respawn. * Lv. 27 - 4 deaths - Martyrdom: Drop a live grenade when killed. * Lv. 39 - ? deaths - Final Stand: Crawl around on the ground with any weapon before dying; full recovery if no damage is taken for a certain amount of time. Kill Streak Rewards Players can select three Kill Streak Awards at a time. It appears as if a player's kill streak loadout cannot be changed from class to class; instead, one loadout will be used for all classes. Killstreaks now stack (getting a higher killstreak no longer gets rid of the lower unused one, but it will not be available until after the current killstreak is used). There are 15 kill streak Awards. *'3 - UAV': Deploys a UAV to scan the map and reveal enemy locations. Now able to be shot down. *'4 - Care Package': "Air drop a random killstreak or ammo". Deploys by throwing a red smoke grenade. The care package can be picked up by anyone once it hits the ground, including the enemy team. The Care Package can also kill, if it lands on a player. *'4 - Counter-UAV': Blocks an enemy UAV and disables their radar for the duration. *'5 - Sentry Gun': Allows the player to deploy an automated XM312 machinegun. The gun automatically fires at enemies in its line of sight, but it can be destroyed by enemy fire. Once deployed, the player who placed it can pick it back up and redeploy it somewhere else. *'5 - Predator Missile': Fires a controllable missile at a designated target area. User is venerable during use. *'6 - Precision Airstrike': Initiates an airstrike on a targeted area much like the Airstrike in Call of Duty 4. However, the user can now control the direction the airstrike comes from. *'7 - Harrier Strike': Deploys a small airstrike followed by a hovering harrier that will attack enemy players for a short time. *'7 - Attack Helicopter': Deploys a helicopter to attack enemy players. *'8 - Emergency Airdrop': Deploys a Cargo plane that drops four care packages. *'9 - Pave Low': Deploys a Sikorsky MH-53 armed with two gun turrets. *'9 - Stealth Bomber': Deploys a B2 Bomber that is invisible to radar. The bomber drops a large carpet bomb. *'11 - Chopper Gunner': Deploys a AH-64 Apache attack helicopter that the player controls. User is vulnerable during use. *'11 - AC-130': Deploys an AC-130 gunship that the player controls. User is vulnerable during use. *'15' - EMP: Deploys an Electromagnetic pulse that disables the enemies' HUD, radar and any other device that uses electronics (various attachments, C4, Claymores, Semtex, etc.) *'25' - Tactical Nuke: Calls in a Nuke that lands after 10 seconds killing all players, and ends the game. Rewards Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 features many rewards, unlockables, and bonuses, making sure that everyone is properly rewarded for their efforts. Achievements :Main article: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Achievements The game features 50 achievements/trophies worth a total of 1000 gamerscore. Accolades :Main article: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Accolades Accolades are awards earned in game and given after a match. Callsigns :Main article: Callsigns Callsigns are multiplayer nametags that appear on screen when a player achieves a kill, secures a command post, and other things. This is most likely the feature meant to "make players famous" that was mentioned in the Game Informer article. XP Bonuses :Main article: XP The Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 XP system was completely redone from previous games and players will now get XP for many more things. Maps * Afghan: A cliff and system of caves in the Afghani desert with airplane wreckage in the middle * Favela: An urban slum in Rio de Janeiro with many buildings and a more prevalent element of vertical, multi-leveled gameplay * Highrise: A construction site atop an unfinished building with offices on either side and a helipad in the middle. The name Kriegler is on a sign on the side. * Estate * Quarry * Wasteland * Invasion * Karachi * Uprise * Underpass * Scrapyard * Rust ''': A small, fairly open oil derrick in the middle of the desert. Lots of open ground with some cover. * '''Derail * Skidrow * Sub Base * Terminal Voice actors *'Ken Lally' - He previously provided motion capture work for the Resident Evil 5 character Albert Wesker. It is rumored he will be voicing Makarov. *'50 Cent' - A famous rapper who will be providing voice work for the Special Ops and Multiplayer Mode. *'Kevin McKidd' - A Scottish actor who will voice Soap MacTavish. He has appeared in Grey's Anatomy and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *'Craig Fairbrass' - An English Actor who voiced Gaz in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It is rumoured that he will voice Ghost in the game although it has not been confirmed. *'Barry Pepper' - A Canadian-born actor who played the Christian sniper Pvt. Daniel Jackson in Saving Private Ryan. As a voice actor, he already performed the role of Alex Mercer in the Activision game: Prototype. He does the voiceover for Cpl. Dunn. *'Keith David' - An American actor who does the voiceover for Sgt. Foley . He voiced the Arbiter in both Halo 2 & 3'' as well as Captain Anderson in Mass Effect *'Glenn Morshower''' - An American actor who is known for his recurring role in 24 as Secret Service Agent Aaron Pierce. He does the voiceover for an American commander. *'Billy Murray' - He previously voiced Captain Price and will return as him in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Previews Game Informer cover article The June 2009 edition of Game Informer included a 10-page exclusive Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 article. The article sheds light on numerous aspects of gameplay. "Soap" MacTavish will be a Captain in the SAS, and on SAS missions the player will be one of his subordinates. There will be no co-op in the Campaign, but there will be a new "Special Forces" mode which will feature missions in the spirit of Mile High Club; these missions will have co-op. Players will be able to customize their loadout in campaign, and presumably in Special Forces. The campaign will be around six to ten hours long. There are also pictures showing weapons, which are all listed above. Other magazines, including PSM3 are also reported to be ready to release details in their June editions. According to PSU.com, "Modern Warfare 2 will include a level in Rio De Janeiro, a level in Siberia, a level on an oil tanker, and a stealth-based oil pipeline level where players will be undersea in scuba gear. Swimming will be a new gameplay mechanic (it might be a bit hard to do an underwater level without swimming, after all). Vehicles such as trucks, tanks, and helicopters will be featured (and presumably controllable). Finally, Ken Lally (Wesker from Resident Evil 5) will be one of the voice actors appearing in the game." http://www.psu.com/New-Modern-Warfare-2-details-emerge--a007169-p0.php E3 2009 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 was originally thought not to be present at E3 2009. But when Spike TV released an exclusive look at Activision's E3 booth, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 was front and center. It wasn't very long after this stunning first look that GameTrailers.com released their most anticipated games of E3 2009. On the top of GameTrailers' list was Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, also hinting that a demo might be showcased at E3. On May 29, 1UP.com compiled a syllabus of E3, in which it was confirmed that Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 would have an in-booth.1UP.com's E3 2009 Syllabus Surprisingly, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 got a gameplay demo debut earlier than expected. It was the second game to be shown during Microsoft's Press Conference on Monday 1 June 2009. Microsoft confirmed that two map packs will be timed exclusives for the Confirmed on Robert Bowling's Twitter. Then the demo started on the level Cliffhanger, in which Captain Soap MacTavish and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson are somewhere in the Tian Shan Mountain range in extremely frigid conditions. The level started off with Captain MacTavish and Roach climbing up the side of a mountain side, but soon finding themselves blowing up a fuel depot and escaping from the base on snowmobiles whilst being chased by enemies. For more information on this level and 3 others by the name of "Slums" and "Desert" check this url (from Dutch gaming magazine called Power Unlimited): http://www.mw2blog.com/power-unlimited-modern-warfare-2-demo-hands-on/ Game Crazy preview event Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 was rumored to be showing an exclusive beta of the game at GamesCom 2009 but Activision and Infinity Ward later confirmed that there wasn't going to be another showing of the game after a Special Ops look. They later said that they would have to wait until the game came out to see a glimpse of multiplayer gameplay. On August 25, 2009, a demo was shown for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 with the team in Rio De Janiero. The demo started off with Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, Captain "Soap" MacTavish, Royce, and Meat running through a street chasing an important associate of Vladimir Makarov. Also civilians are running for their lives from the enemies. Then MacTavish tells Roach to shoot him in the leg and he successfully does. Later Soap and another member close down a gate and are ready to interrogate the man while Royce and Meat accompanies Roach to continue down into the favelas where the upmost, intense action occurs. Soon civilians again run away, enemies spot the team members and shoot at them. Royce said to Roach to continue to fight from the rooftops. But the demo then ended without any further action of the level. On the same day, Special Ops gameplay was again shown that showed two players shooting against enemies with riot shields. It is unknown where it took place and what level it was called but it might be the level "Breach and Clear". Multiplayer reveal event On September 15, 2009, there was a massive multiplayer reveal event. Many gameplay videos and developer interviews were published on numerous video game websites. These provided large amounts of information about weapons, equipment, Perks, attachments, gametypes, and maps. TGS 2009 On September 25, 2009, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer was again shown, revealing more features. Downloadable content Activision has announced that they plan to release a minimum of two downloadable map packs for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Microsoft announced at E3 2009 that these map packs would be available for the Xbox 360 via Xbox Live before they would be released on other platforms. It is set to be released in Spring 2010. In an Interview with Todd Alderman, it was mentioned that it is possible for there to be "Halo 3 like" video sharing to be added on later as DLC. Retail editions and spin-offs console]] The game will be released in four different editions for the Playstation 3 and the Xbox 360. The PC will only be receiving the first edition on the list. These are; Regular, Hardened, Veteran and Prestige: *'Regular' - Comes with only the game disc and manual in a standard plastic case like most other games. It will cost £45/$60. This is the only version available for the PC. *'Hardened' - Comes with the game disc and the manual, along with an art book, a steel case, and a code to download the original Call of Duty game. It will cost £60/$80. *'Veteran' - On September 18 2009 GAME announced a 'Veteran Edition' which includes all the contents of the Hardened Edition, but includes a "Soap" MacTavish ultra-premium ARTFX Statue sculpted by Kotobukiya. The statue has 3 sets of interchangeable weapons and arms, including: Dual ice-climbing pickaxes, Dual .45 caliber pistols, M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle (affixes to Soap's back when not in use). It is unknown if this will be available to UK Game Customers only or other GAME retailers worldwide. It can only be pre-ordered currently in the UK to GAME customers who have a 'GAME Reward Card.' It will cost £100. *'Prestige' - Includes all content of the Hardened Edition, as well as fully-functional night vision goggles imprinted with the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 logo and a sculpted head stand of "Soap" MacTavish. It will cost £115/$150. It is supposedly sold out in the UK and Australia. A special edition Xbox 360 will also be released alongside Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, though pre-order is available now. The bundle includes an Xbox 360 with MW2 graphics, the Regular edition of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, a 250GB harddrive, two black wireless controllers, and a headset. Pricing is set at $399/AU$599. Additionally, the 250GB harddrive will only be available with the bundle and will not be sold separately. Aside from the main console versions, two other Call of Duty games will be released alongside Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 on November 10, 2009. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized is a Nintendo DS companion narrative game to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Reflex'' is a Treyarch-converted Wii port of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare.'' Peripherals On July 21, 2009, Infinity Ward's Community Manager Robert Bowling revealed through Twitter that a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 controller was in the works, but initially withheld the name of the manufacturer. It was revealed on August 11, 2009 that peripherals manufacturer Mad Catz was contracted by Activision to create a line of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 controllers and accessories for all platforms that the game will be released on. On August 24 2009, Mad Catz revealed their Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 lineup including Combat Controllers for Xbox 360 and PS3 platforms, a Throat Communicator for Xbox 360, and a Bluetooth Headset for PS3. For PC there is a Combat Gamepad, "Sniper" Mouse with 2 stage weighting system, and Combat Keyboard. The Xbox 360 and PS3 controllers feature programmable combat buttons. The accessories come in black and snow digital camo. There is also going to be Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Skins and Faceplates if you do not wish to buy the Mad Catz gear, which snap onto the controller and console rather than being a vinyl skin. The accessories will be launching along side the game. Promotions GameStop GameStop is sponsoring a prize giveaway for customers who pre-ordered Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, named Surprize Attack. Everyday, from October 1, 2009 to November 9, 2009, contestants have two chances to enter a drawing for a daily prize. The five major prizes are a customized Hummer H2, a custom Polaris 550 IQ Shift snowmobile (as seen in the mission Cliffhanger), a custom Ducati Hypermotard 1100 motorcycle, a custom Zodiac Cadet C310LR inflatable boat (RHIB), and a Russian Ultranationalist Briefcase containing 100,000 Rubles (approx. $3,433.54). In addition to the five major prizes, thousands of other prizes are available, including, but not limited to, military gear, civilian and military apparel (including Ghillie suits), limited edition accessories, MadCatz controllers, and the Prestige Edition of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Downloadable ringtones and wallpapers are also available. A special tournament is also available for players to sign up for and compete for cash prizes. For more information visit surprizeattack.com. Monster Energy Monster Energy is releasing a special edition Modern Warfare 2 energy drink (a version of their "Assault" drink with different packaging), similar to Mountain Dew Game Fuel. A prize sweepstakes is also being sponsored by the company: prize codes can be obtained from specially-marked Monster Energy 4-Packs and be redeemed at Monster's website. Prize list is as follows: *1st Prize: Hardened Edition of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 for Xbox 360 or PS3 *2nd Prize: Free download for Map Pack 1 (Due out in Spring 2010) *3rd Prize: MW2 Dashboard Theme for Xbox 360 or PS3 *4th Prize: Free 16oz. Monster Energy Coupon In addition to these, Sam's Club will be getting an exclusive offer: those who purchase a specially-marked Monster Energy 6-Pack at the store will gain special access to an Infinity Ward hosted live Webinar, titled Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Combat Training Experience, which will give an in-depth look of MW2. For more info visit Monster Energy. Trailers and videos Video:Modern Warfare 2 Teaser Trailer (HD) Video:Modern Warfare 2 Promotional Video Video:Modern Warfare 2 Second Gametrailers Teaser Video:Modern Warfare 2 Worldwide Reveal Trailer (Official HD) Video:Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer AC130 (Official HD) Video:Modern Warfare 2 E3 Gameplay Video:Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Gameplay Uncut: Flag Runner (Official HD) Video:MadCatz MW2 Gear Preview Video:Modern Warfare 2 Prestige Edition Unboxing (Official) Video:Modern Warfare 2 Infamy Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Launch Trailer Trivia in a flashback.]] * Blood droplets have been added to the gameplay's HUD, so whenever the player is hit by enemy fire, blood will now cover the screen. * Dust will cover the screen when a grenade explodes nearby. * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is the first Call of Duty sequel that actually refers back to the original game (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare). All the other games focused on different battles or events and never related back to the installments before it. * Host Migration has been implemented - if the host of a multiplayer game leaves, the game will automatically pause for a few seconds to choose a new host, and then the game will resume. * Like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, there are no openly controllable vehicles in adversarial multiplayer modes; the only known controllable "vehicle" is the AC-130 Spectre, and the user can only control the gun positions. * Inside the art book, there is a picture of a person on a motorcycle, strongly hinting toward a usable motorcycle in the campaign. * There will be Monster Energy drinks for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * In an interview with Lead Character Artist Joel Emslie, he confirmed that the game is set "five years after" Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * This game is the first to be set in busy cities like Rio De Janiero. * This is the first game in the series to feature more than two editions (like the Regular, Hardened, Prestige and Veteran), rather than just Standard and Collector's. * Some of the Special Ops missions are based on the single-player levels in the game. * Avatar items will be created, with IW's Robert Bowling stating "Not sure we'll be doing any Avatar rewards, but we are making avatar items. With some free ones hopefully." http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/103/1034048p1.html * Although many people believe that the Beginning of the Infamy trailer takes place in a American, British, or Australian airport, it actually takes place in a Russian airport (you can see a Russian flag and Russian words). This shows that the new Ultranationalist leader, Makarov, is even more ruthless than his predecessor, and is willing to kill Russian civilians. * Many stores have a countdown for when the game will be released. * This is the first game to have killing unarmed civilians as an objective. * Similar to other major retail game releases, the game was sold early by some independant retailers, and, two weeks prior to release, a pirated version of the game was leaked for Xbox 360. Videos of gameplay were posted on the Internet, revealing much info on the game. References External links * Infinity Ward's creative strategist's (formerly community manager) Twitter * Infinity Ward's Twitter * [http://modernwarfare2.infinityward.com/ The official site of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2] * [http://forums.infinityward.com/viewforum.php?f=13 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 forum on Infinity Ward's website] * [http://surprizeattack.com/# GameStop's Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Pre-order sweepstakes] * Monster Energy's promotion for Modern Warfare 2 Category:Games * Category:Protected Pages